


Behind The Curtains

by harutwohh



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Always read chapter warnings, Anal Sex, Comedy, Eventual Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Alcohol, Mentioned Park Jeongwoo & So Junghwan, Mentioned Sukhoon, Not Beta Read, Proceed with caution, READ TAGS BEFORE YOU READ FFS, Romance, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Swearing, Tags will be added in each chapter, kinda mirror sex but not really, senpai kink, slight degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harutwohh/pseuds/harutwohh
Summary: "Have you had your fun now?""Not until I have you all over my body."A story between the two guys, and the other people that surrounds them as they keep their burning desire and want from themselves behind the curtains.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Kanemoto Yoshinori, Kim Junkyu/Watanabe Haruto, place your bets lol
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this was my first fanfic made ever~ it may seem lengthy but swear you'll never notice it as you read continuously. this is not beta read and some mistakes might be there (please bear with me) I hope you enjoy this one, kudos and comments are appreciated 🧡
> 
> another one:  
> *I changed Park Jihoon's (Soloist/Wanna One) name into Gong Juyeong (his name in the drama Love Revolution 2020) to avoid confusion and probably inspired in his look there so go search it!
> 
> *please don't be bothered with their ages for I put them at the same age as 20, in this au they're NOT MINOR (except the mentioned Iksan boys) if it doesn't convince you then please gladly leave this work alone and find something that suits your taste 🧡

1

"Good morning Junkyu!" A guy with a black bowl cut hair once greeted the small but cute boy at the entryway. As he was just about to head out from the shoe cupboard, Junkyu was startled at the sudden cling of an arm in his neck.

"Good morning too Juyeongie~" Junkyu replied back. 

"Kyu~, ready to rile up some boys later?" Juyeong exchanges a knowingly grin and nudged his shoulder. Junkyu chuckled, lightly hitting his best friend's arm. 

"Yah! don't be like that. We're lucky enough to be accepted in such prestigious school, Juyeongie. We came here to learn not to—"

"Get laid? Okay but this bitch ain't listening to you. This bitch knows no boundaries, and this bitch—"

"—won't shut their mouth huh?" The two boys almost jumped in shock as another deep voice interrupted their baby argument. A tall guy can be seen fixing his black rimmed glasses by his index finger, nods as if he's not eavesdropping on a petty talk. Behold, The man who holds a chart-topping grades, with an undergarment-dropping features to beg for; no wonder he is Kang Daniel— president of student council and sports club, whom Juyeong wants to entrust his virginity and everything he owns for this stud. It really is The Kang Daniel from Class 1, behind these boys from Class 2.

"G-good Morning Niellie, what brings you here today?" Not a footprint to be seen, the Juyeong we once knew was nowhere to be found. Only the Juyeong, who starts twirling the black strands in his hair and pouting, adding up some childish antics akin to a 3 year old, is what the other boys could see. 

It's weird. _Did someone possessed my friend?_ Junkyu thought, his face showing confusion as he lightly scratched his head.

"My, my, what a cute obedient sub you are today aren't you?" Daniel softly pats the boy in his bowl cut hair, latter preening at the praise. He looks at the other's fixed smile then felt something hard tugging in his hair. Both eyes closed in surprise, eliciting a small grunt as he stared at perpetrator the second time.

"Where did you hid my shorts from yesterday's practice?" Daniel says, wearing a cold stare and a deep voice as he whispered at Juyeong's ear, too close the latter squirmed at the tingling sensation, melting both of his legs, starts to wobble at the moment. 

Juyeong harks back for a while, mind focusing on Daniel's basketball shorts. The strong manly scent it gives aroused him as he came twice on it, licking the cloth where the other's shaft remained sweating the whole practice and how would it fit inside his slutty mouth while the stud pounds him mad hard at the locker room. Juyeong realized his filthy actions and puts the garment in the laundry along with his to wash off the shameful act he did, his mind remains unbothered at the thought of being shameless for Daniel. He was suddenly took back at the present, feeling the taller tugging his hair, this time it's harder enough to felt being skinned alive.

"Quit playing bitch, where did you—"

"I washed it in our laundry! Yes I w-washed it!" Juyeong retorts, his sheepish grin made the other looked in disbelief due to the lack of details to support his lies. He proceeds to explain himself as if he's randomly called in a title defense. "I saw it scattered in the locker room and a-as a good, law-abiding citizen, I offered a hand to help someone who's in need," Juyeong concluded, waiting for Daniel's reaction as feel his grip loosened up in his hair, his face remains unreadable. He sighed.

"100 squats. in the student council room. now."

"W-what?" Juyeong couldn't believe what Daniel said. He's wearing foundation right now and put some eyeliner to make himself pretty and ~~fuckable~~ presentable to his crush. By doing so, would mess up his look that he struggled within 20 minutes.

"You heard what I said. 100 squats in the student council room. NOW."

"B-but I brought your freshly cleaned sh—"  
Juyeong had his tongue tied up, as Daniel grabbed another fistful of his black locks, tugging a bit more hard until he hears the smaller whine in pain. He was probably too shocked to think of that yet, but it would come.

"Who fucking cares about that?! You think I'd let you pass this time? With all those stolen garments past weeks ago, you'd think I'd stay patient for you? Did I ever said I was a good guy?"

"But—"

"The next words, are, 'Yes, sir' " Daniel whispered very close through Juyeong's ear, the latter bites back a whine in the hallway. He's close to submit and about to throw himself to this beefy yet packing president once they're in a closed room, and if only his friend Junkyu weren't around, whose been giving weird stares at his state for so long, whining over getting his risk to lose his beautifully soft, commercialized hair from Daniel's grasp.

"Y-yes sir.." Juyeong finally obeys the older, mouth pouting as he looks down as a sign of giving up.

"Good. Now better move that ass up in the student council room and repent from your actions." Daniel lightly slapped Juyeong's bubble butt, makes the latter surprised from his devastated state earlier, his cheeks flushed as of now. He follows the older, hands fidgeting and heart racing as he grips his shoulder bag a little bit tight, his mind stuffed with a little bit of worries and and a lot of horny concepts. He managed to atleast bid goodbye to his friend before his judgement day comes after.

"S-see you later in the class, Kyu" Both parties waved at each other, continues to follow the president at his back like a kicked puppy, leaving Junkyu with a lot of questions. _What in the fuck did just happened?_ The whole scenario keeps repeating at Junkyu as he head towards his classroom.

Finally reaching his destination, some of his classmates gave him a wave and smile, he gladly returns it back. He may only consider Juyeong as a very close friend back when he's a freshman but as the year passes, he came to acknowledge these people as his friends to talk to, in terms of some school activities, topics to laugh with but not saying much in his personal life for he's not comfortable to talk about it. One of them happened to be this boy in pink locks.

"Hello Junkyu!" Mashiho greeted him and never fails to put up a bright smile at him since day one. He's comfortable to talk with and is easy to get along that's why Junkyu starts to befriend him (adding the fact that he gives the warmest bear hugs). He's an ideal partner to date but the thing is, no one has took an initiative to confess yet. Junkyu would've shoot his shot from this smaller creature than him but he could never erase the thought how awkward it is to have both fluff persons dating and, _how could he ever corrupt this boy's cutely features?_ He just slumped down on his desk and thinks randomly.

There were other students here but he never bothered to dig in deeply through their story. Speaking of stories, he hadn't seen his other friend's presence as of now. _He's running late and it's because of his thirst in teas_.

Entering his other friend Doyoung, the one who serves a daily tea in the afternoon. Kim Doyoung, who knows a lot of teas around the campus, especially the hottest ones that he only told Junkyu about where he happens to caught their P.E Teacher Yoon Jaehyuk and Ethics Teacher Hamada Asahi making out in boy's comfort room. When they thought there's no single soul lurking out in the institute at 5pm, Jaehyuk easily caught Asahi off guard and starts making out, the two fighting over domination. Ends up Jaehyuk gets edged by this strict, blonde teacher while this red-haired boy stares in shock, eyes almost popping and mouth quivering at the steamy scene, and is now using this evidence against his teacher Jaehyuk to always exclude him in daily warm ups and toiling activities, and the clumsy teacher didn't think twice about complying with the students' request, afraid of how Asahi would react when the public knew about their secret relationship. He'd never want to anger his boyfriend especially when he's bawling out in his native tongue. 

Back to Doyoung, he manages to pass every quarter with some fair to middling grades but for his music teacher Bang Yedam, he always makes it passable for the other to see how hardworking he is in class. He's been pining with the teacher years ago but he never had any ounce of confidence left in his body to profess his feelings. 

He might not have the courage to confess, not when his teacher brushes his hair with class, the brunette would be dumbfounded like a mess. He doesn't think he has chance but he wanted to take his time until he's eligible enough to offer his love to the older.

His long retrospection were put in an abrupt stop when the bell rings. He finally saw Doyoung's appearance not until a tall guy, exposing his broad shoulders, standing proud with his good posture, took Junkyu's attention. The said guy instructs every class to greet their class adviser, in which Junkyu follows as the rest of them take their seats after, his pair of orbs never flits to look at the guy seating at the right side corner of the room. 

Where do I begin? Long eyelashes, pointed nose, full and red lips, small chin to sharp jawline, Junkyu can't help but to bite his lip and to think about something that's not safe for school until the said man stared back at him, his stares piercing right through his soul. The staring contest between the two felt like forever until the guy who wores a cold and stern look earlier, now unbelievably shooks his head and grins as if he could read the other's thoughts. The atmosphere suddenly shifts into something warm, feeling his cheeks reddened, his heart raced faster along with the ticking of the clock but then notices a small tap from his arm near him, coming from a guy in his pink locks.

"ya Junkyu, our teacher is calling you." Mashiho's small voice is finally noticed by the other, who just came back from his senses ~~deluluness~~. He remembers about the daily attendance and immediately raises his hand, voices a yes to show his presence in the class, then murmurs a word thanks at his friend who tries to get his attention from his fantasies, while Mashiho nods back at him and looks back at the front board.

"Don't you think it's too early to daydream first thing in the morning, Junkyu?" The class adviser Yoon Jaehyuk, utters a deep sigh, as he called another student, marked some as absent, some just came a minute late than the expected time but as a lenient teacher, he'd just let them off the hook. _This is why Asahi is too harsh for me_ , Jaehyuk thought. 

"Anyways, we'll be having a physical fitness test later after your first period—," Jaehyuk expects to hear another set of whines and groans from his students after his announcement, and they did. especially Doyoung. The younger comes in front and tries to reason out, but to no avail.

"Sir! I don't want t—"

"-And everyone will participate in this test. No one can be exempted unless you have serious health condition. And to remind you guys, this is a Physical Education class, not an acting class. You guys should learn more of those acting skills and start to attend Professor Eun Woo's class because it's not convincing enough for me." Doyoung came back in his seat and sighs in defeat, including some of the students at the adviser's statement, who smiles in an empathic manner.

"Only Yeongue and Juyeong is exempted from this activity. Juyeong has been excused to stay longer in Student Council Room by the president in some personal reasons. Now may I take my leave, your first subject teacher's almost here. Have a good day class." _Juyeong's still with Daniel? What kind of sin did he committed this time?_ Junkyu wondered. A minute passed and Ethics Teacher Hamada Asahi entered their room wearing a stern look as always.

Everyone in class knew about Yeongue's asthmatic condition and he can't afford to do tiring activities. He had a radiant face that his eyes form into a crescent shape everytime he smiles. Back then, he used to be picked on by a Class 1 student named Ha Yoonbin, who got annoyed with his smile he jokingly stole his inhaler to prove something and made the poor guy ran after him. Not only after a minute, he stopped in his tracks to catch his breath, tears forming in his beautiful eyes while gripping his chest, gasping for more air. Yoonbin was caught off guard as he runs back to Yeongue's position. He returned his inhaler and apologized for his immaturity and helps the weeping student towards the clinic. After that incident, Yoonbin felt obliged to look after him for he, suddenly realizes how beautiful and fragile Yeongue is, only to get tarnished by a guy like him. Without being forced, he pays a visit towards the other's classroom daily, in his own volition. Gladly, the latter willingly complies with the others' plea, brightening everyone's day with his smiling eyes, agreeing to the fact that this might be the first time to make friends after being so distant keeping his grades in a stable to a little bit high condition. 

Actually, everyone knew except Junkyu, whose been missing out a lot of campus happenings due to his sports club activities.

 _Really, why do I keep listening on Doyoung's Daily Tea at lunchtime then keeps thinking about it the following day_? Junkyu starts to question himself, realizing he'd been staring at the void for too long. He removes his arm away from his desk for leaning not longer than five minutes, straightens his back from his slouched position, and starts to pay attention on what his teacher discloses about today's topic.

"Secret, derived from the latin word _"secernere"_ , its prefix _"se-"_ means to apart, while _"cernere"_ is to sift. In short, secret is something we never say or impart towards people around us. Sifting important details. Keeping on what should be protected. That's what secret is." The teacher writes the word in a neat and understandable way, circles the focal points of his topic. It also compliments well in his voice he utters in a conservative one, but the way he teaches is informative and in a conversational way, no wonder many students gets amazed and staffs respect this strict Japanese teacher for his remarkable skills in teaching. Many people learn from him, including Junkyu. Also a lot of students wished he could've taught Mathematics, one in a million and that probably includes Doyoung.

His features, many people around this school or even in the public, wants to hit on this guy but he always gives off these resting bitch face and _i'm not interested_ look plastered in his face everyday, almost symbolizes a perfectly humanized robot. You'd barely see him smile that's why no one dared to make a move so far. _Then how the fuck did he and Jaehyuk, who's been loud and annoying, sometimes clumsy p.e teacher, had an item? Did he really edged that no-good class adviser and busted his nuts in the men's toilet after school_? 

"How do you keep your secrets, class? Anyone? I know, it won't be a secret if you told me but, you do hide secrets. We all do but just answer because this will be counted as an additional points in my record." After his statement, some are hesitant but one kept his hands raising the moment he said _additional points_.

 _Some student_ , Asahi claimed. He points his finger to the student and gestures to stand up

"Obvious answer, be the normal person you wear at school everyday." Doyoung cheerfully smiled, then continues. "But some secrets bear a heavier ones, so I just tell them to anyone either way."

"Like the ones you've been spreading at lunch hours?" Asahi questioned back, making the rest of the students laugh except Doyoung, who innocently holds his mouth like he just got caught stealing candies in a store.

"That must be great. But if I heard another rumor that includes my name, _you know what will happens next_ ok?" Asahi grins knowingly, making Doyoung's eyes widens up at the teachers' threat. The way he emphasized those words made Doyoung shiver in fear. "Kidding. That's not a threat anyways, any other hands please?"

Some people said ridiculous ones that are acceptable, but the last statement made Junkyu stand up in his seat.

"Don't act like you have one. That fake it until you make it type sir" Haruto said, in a poker face manner. The teacher nods.

"Until he forgets they have one?" Junkyu chides, but no signs of anger towards his expression. The boy faces him, eyebrows raised in a sudden intrusion.

"Well that's a good thing, I guess. No single soul would know when the secret itself has been buried by the keeper themselves." Haruto scoffs.

"But what if that person wants to tell it to a trusted one? What if he doesn't want to keep it no more longer? What if he's hesitant to spill it all so he needs someone to consult it with?"

"Then, the significance of its word will fade. Why would you tell your secrets from someone, even if they're a trusted one? Can you either tell everything without sifting some parts in your words just in case they slip it out? Could you even call it as a secret? Why would you share some of your own burden to another people? Just to feel at ease from all the heaviness you bear every single day? Glad that you'd make someone worry about your state? I'd say your concept of secret was a folklore type then." Haruto shrugs then turns back from the teacher's position.

"But—"

"Okay guys, I know you're having a great time talking but you just ate a half minute discussion." The teacher puts up a dry smile then checks his rolex and notices there's only two minutes left in his subject. The two boys sat in silence after.

"Enough with that. Anyways, my time's running out, I want you guys to check your MBTIs okay? we'll be having that topic the next time we meet. Wait for the bell to ring and that's all and goodbye class." Asahi grabs his marker, book and his class record, along with his small bottled water and waits for the students to bid their farewell greetings.

 _What's his problem for real_? Junkyu thought, seemed lost in introspection, then pouts and stares at that guy who goes out to meet that some guy in other class. He watches their backs fade away, not noticing the hand swinging from his face. The bell rang just in time, he looks up at the pink haired boy, raised his eyebrows and gives out a strained smile.

"Wanna go to cafeteria? My treat." Mashiho asks, flashing his cheeky smile, and the latter nods because who in their normal minds would turn down a free treat? They stood up, bringing some important belongings before they head out.

As they finished their snacks, Junkyu happened to cross paths with a certain person.

"Yoshi-ya."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning tag : angst and mentioned alcohol but it's not that much of a big deal for it is just mentioned once :kek:
> 
> *there are some japanese and korean words I put in (because I think it matches the mood in that specific situation but dw I put translations on it)
> 
> (and about the japanese one, i used their communication based on what I watched and learned from anime so don't expect much and rely in g translate bc I don't want them speaking in formal the way those system makes but dw I don't put fake subs lol)
> 
> happy reading 🧡

"Yoshi-ya."

As the two of them finished their flavored bread, about to go back in their respective classroom, Junkyu happened to cross same paths with Yoshinori, one of the hunks and athletic guy in the same class as Daniel's. Junkyu waved at him while the taller nods and smiles back at him. 

_Both met in sports club meeting, old student Yoshinori helped the other freshman to adjust in a new environment he's not fully awared. Eventually, they've became closer after numerous times Juyeong would try and playfully cling at Daniel's arms afterschool, they both got themselves to detach from the lovebirds' personal space_. 

_"My third wheel card is now revoked thanks to you." Yoshi smirks, then helds Junkyu's hand, which makes the latter blush at the sudden skinship from the other. They soon realized they were neighbors as they both walk towards the same direction on their way home. They exchanged numbers, gives them a call or a knock on each other's door when they overslept, then goes to school together. There are times when their schedules never meet especially on Mondays and Fridays but still, life goes on_.

"Junkyu-shi, have you eaten anything this break time?" Yoshi starts the conversation, closing the slight awkward situation between the three of them. Junkyu shyly nods at the other. 

"Ya, I just treated him some chocolate cornet a minute ago and now you want to stuff his stomach again?" Mashiho yanks Junkyu's arm away from the other's intimate distance to his.

"Ani," He grimaced while shaking his head. "I was just asking because i'm concerned as a friend and how does a neighbor should care from one another," Yoshi reasons out as he walks ahead from the two, obviously keeping something from his back.

"Junkyu-shi, gimme your hand." Yoshi sends out his hand towards the latter. His indecipherable expression makes the two hesitant to do any action but Junkyu offers his hand either way.

"Take this." Yoshi finally revealed the thing he keeps on his left hand. 

A strawberry milk with a note attached on it that says がんばって! (Good Luck) with a small illustration of koala beside; Definitely Junkyu's favorite.

"Aww, thank you Yoshi-ya! I definitely need this later," Junkyu's face broke out into a smile, radiant and fresh, and Yoshi was drowning. He couldn't look away as a fresh blush crept across his cheeks due to the close contact of Junkyu's warm and soft hands to his, while he uses his spare hand to scratch his nape, saying, "I-i just happened to see one while I was on my way before entering the school and, i-it reminds me of you somehow."

_"Hontō ni? Maji de? (For real?)"_ Mashiho deadpans. Yoshi just scrunched his nose at Junkyu's company. "Anyways, it's almost time before the P.E class starts, gotta change attire. See ya" Yoshi finally hands out the treat on Junkyu's grasp, ruffles the other's hair and bows then hurriedly walks away from the two of them.

As they were taking their p.e uniforms from their locker, heading towards the changing room, Mashiho said something that surprised Junkyu out of nowhere. 

"You know what, I've been noticing this from the past few weeks when i'm with you and not to be delulu but, I think he likes you." Junkyu was taken aback from his friend's words. He faces Mashiho and puts both of his hands from his shoulder.

"You know, Yoshi is just, being nice to me." Junkyu reassured his doubting friend then continues to speak, "I only think of him as a friend. We have a bit similarities in things especially liking cute plushies. don't jump into conclusions easily bruh."

"Oh come on, we tease, we snuggle, we clawed each other's butts bruh! I know when a man tries to hit up someone, Junkyu! Look at this," Mashiho retorts, both hands pinching Junkyu's cheeks. "Who in their normal minds would never, ever be enchanted by this adorable koala?" Junkyu was flattered by the other's compliment, his cheek went blush pink and at the same time, cutely laughs at the way Mashiho's voice resembles a lot like from a toddler's.

"Don't be like that, Shiho. The guy was just recently recovering from his recent break-up. You should never think about those things because I was just giving the comfort he needs as what a reliable friend should; thus he gives me special treats in return!" Junkyu replied back, smiles gently enough to put his friend at ease.

"Sure, and you haven't entertained a single romantic thought about him?" Junkyu shakes his head. Mashiho sighs. "Look, I just hope no one's gonna get hurt at the end. Now I'll go and change my clothes okay? Wait for me outside." Junkyu nods while his friend enters a vacant spot in the room, sounds of clothes ruffling fills the room.

In his solitude, Junkyu can't help but to think about his friend's presumption as he recalls something that occurred a week ago, with his friend, Yoshinori.

_"Yoshi..." Junkyu can't believe on what his pair of eyes can see. He wasn't around the school on that day so Daniel asks him a favor to bring the printouts he missed from today's class. Coming from his joyful and healthy state, Junkyu never saw the thought of Yoshi in this bad state. He was leaning on the side of his bed, his hair disheveled, eyes staring at the nothingness with a glass full of whiskey in his hand. Yoshi notices Junkyu's presence and puts up a fake smile, acknowledging the other's presence. He knows how stupid it sounds to ask what's happening especially in this situation but he still tried to do so_.

 _"I came here to bring the printouts you missed out today, and I thought perhaps something had happened since the light in your room was too dim from the ordinarily bright one," Junkyu said with his unchanging sympathetic expression; and as he sets the papers aside from his study table, now sitting down opposite the guy, he prepared to listen_.

_"Yoshi-ya, what happened?"_

_"He...he left me..with his first love.." Yoshi sadly speaks, to think he could put up a smile, beautifully wearing those sorrowful eyes as it studies every contents on the glass he drinks, adores how alluring the shade of orange is, on how it resembles his lover— his encouragement, the reason for him to change for the better, determination to keep on going in this lone and dreary world; Hyunsuk, his happiness_. 

_Two lonely tears made their way down his cheeks as he faced reality again, drinking all the frustrations, the pain, wishes his heart to be drowned along with his feelings, whose heart has been dead and gone after the one he cares for has already left him_. 

_He drank everything until nothing's left, the burn in his throat is nowhere near from the pain he's feeling now. He lets the empty glass drops off the carpeted floor, gripping his aching chest, gritting his teeth, trying to keep his tears from falling drastically but fails to do so. Junkyu slowly sits beside him, not knowing what to do but to empathetically listens to his breakdowns while softly stroking the crying man's back, trying to appease the pain he's been feeling_.

_"I...I know I was never his first. I tried to fill all the gaps that bastard Jihoon refused to give...but knowing Hyunsuk.." Yoshi pauses, presses his lips too hard, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to try and fix his composure but seriously, his mind refused to listen. He barely knew Yoshi at the time but his heart ached for the guy's plight_.

_"..he's too much caring..too kind...kind to forgive someone another chance who dealt a big damage from his heart, a-and it pains me to see how his eyes lingers from someone, his body yearning for someone's warmth when we're together...and the fact that someone will never be me, it fucking hurts for real.." Junkyu embraces Yoshi, who's been crying the whole time, eyes swollen and his face painted red to the point he can't form any clear words as he starts hiccuping_.

_"I-i made the r-right decision..rig-ht..?"_

_He held him in his arms, but could think of no way to better his condition. Junkyu felt so bad that he can't do anything other than to console his friend as he calmly strokes the shaking guy's head, he can't help but to shed a tear at the other's devastated state_.

_"I want you to know that I'm here for you. I know I can't ease the pain on what you feel right now, it might take a long time to recover but trust me on this." Junkyu squeezed his hand to give the poor guy some reassurance. "Everything will be fine at the right time, Yoshi." Junkyu hugs him tighter as his muffled cries became louder in his chest, reassuring him he's not alone, unvalued, unloved_.

_this will be a long night, Junkyu thought_.

Continued to be occupied by his own thoughts, he didn't noticed Doyoung steps out of one of the stalls. Completely dressed in a p.e attire, with a black hairband in his forehead to complete the sporty look.

_Not at him fooling everyone in his outfit.._

"Ya Junkyu! did you know that the new transferee in our school named Park Jeongwoo and So Junghwan came from the same land, Iksan?" Doyoung approached Junkyu in his lively voice. _Here we go again, listening to Doyoung's teas_ , Junkyu heaves a deep sigh, prepared to hear another bunch of sources the other was about to deliver as he puts both of his arms akimbo.

"And what about it?" Junkyu flatly smiled, expecting the other would stop his mouth from blabbering but unfortunately, he didn't.

"I just noticed them as I went through Miss Lisa's dance room and boy, everything's coming up roses when that Junghwan dances I swear! And Jeongwoo? well, not to be straying in the whole campus, I just happened to see a glimpse of him in Sir Yedam's room and OH. MY. GOD he sounds awfully a lot like sir! They have such golden voices, I think imma have to ask that boy to sing for me later after class," Junkyu just keeps on nodding everytime Doyoung stops speaking and after a dog year had passed, he finally held his tongue up.

"You finally finished with your ted talk? Damn, you never ran out of things to talk about, dobby."

"Well that's my profession," Doyoung ticks his tongue, winks at Junkyu while both of his pointing fingers directly points at the other.

"Anyways, do you like my shoes? I just did some magic tricks I found on net and, look at the outcome," Doyoung shimmied his shoes towards Junkyu.

"You mean hydro dipping?" Doyoung nods at the others' response.

Pretending to think deeply, Junkyu finally responded, "Well, it looks good. It gives out an energetic and sporty vibes. I just hope you could match that energy when we're in the field later ok?" then taps Doyoung's shoulder.

"Damn that Jaehyuk seriously. I wouldn't be going all out with this attire if only this test isn't graded and important!" Doyoung exclaimed with disgust in his face. "One day, I'll expose your filthy works with that Asahi—"

_"Hai,hai. Hanashi ga owari desu~ sorosoro ikimashou ka?" (Okay, end of discussion. Shall we go now?)_ The japanese boy just got out in his cubicle with completely changed p.e uniform attire.

"Uhh, nani the fuck?" Doyoung questions, unsure of what the other said.

"He said let's go and your outfit looks great on you." Junkyu tried to convince as he smiled at the brunette but only got skeptic looks in return. He finally gave up his suspicious thoughts.

"Anyways, let's go chingudeuls!" Doyoung came back in his joyful state as he linked both of his arms from the two as they stroll back in their classroom.

After their short break, two class in the same year level, have been sweating for the whole time, burning themselves out under the sun as they finish their tasks to complete the tests. Some were stretching but mostly guys were just flexing their muscles to show off. 

Junkyu was chilling off with his strawberry milk in the bleacher along with Doyoung, preparing for their last task, which is cardiovascular test. Mashiho just finished the four tests, and is now enjoying himself doing somersaults in front of the two.

"How can a person like him could be small but athletic like this?" Doyoung finished gulping in his water bottle, now empty as he looked at Mashiho unbelievably while panting.

"And that should serve as a lesson for you to strive hard and work out your body more and not to tire yourself for searching gossips around the campus" Junkyu intercedes, breaking the other's monologue.

"I'd rather get teas than doing activities like this...this is too much, I can't move my legs no more aishh" Doyoung whines as he slumped his head in his kneecaps, hugging both of his legs in support. Not only after a minute or two, a tall japanese boy starts to come at their way.

"Yo Junkyu-shi, shall we run now?" Yoshi gives a hand out of Junkyu, who's blinded by the sunlight? Or maybe the guy in front of him, who knows? He offers his hand back to the other to help him stand up.

He taps Doyoung's shoulder, telling him to use his last energy for it is the last task to do. The boy unwillingly stands up, whining at the thought of running three laps under the sun.

As the timer set forth, the three of them starts running around the field. After a half minute of running, Yoshi suggests something for Junkyu.

"Junkyu-shi, i have this idea running in my mind earlier. Say, whoever reaches the finish line first, the runner-up has to fulfill what the winner wants. Call?" Junkyu was determined he'd win since he always do an early jog in the morning before Yoshi wakes up. The chances are 50/50 since this guy plays basketball so he just crossed fingers in his mind.

Wiping off the sweat forming in his forehead, he finally decides. "For the sake of strawberry milk box and chocolate cornets, Call!" Junkyu responds as he sprint faster towards the second lap. _"O-oi chotto matte!!" (Hey wait a minute!)_ Yoshi catches up with the latter as he runs faster.

Meanwhile..

"Okay, Junkyu left me for that sporty blonde, now I felt being grilled under the sun alone this is too frustrating!!" Doyoung grouches alone as he saw the other two fastly running too far from his reach. He haven't reached the second lap and here he is, whining about the whole concept of participating in this test, Doyoung sighed inwardly. _I swear I'm about to beat that bitch Jaehyuk up after this.._

"Oh, what a coincidence running into you here, _Doo-young,"_ another annoying voice appears behind him. The thought of him pronouncing his name in that way makes Doyoung want to blood bend this person's soul.

"Uh what are you doing here?" Doyoung replied with a stern look at the other. He swore to God to never meet this person ever but He Himself just keeps on making way for them to see each other.

"That's rude of you! Mind you that I participate in this test because i'm a healthy and responsible student, unlike you," the guy looked up and down at Doyoung's figure, almost mocking his entire existence.

"And didn't I already told you that I am, Keita from class 2? Have you cleaned your ears or are you just dumb?" Even in running, Keita was blabbering with sass and it annoys Doyoung from the bottom of his ass.

"Nope. My mind just refuse to remember anything that sucks" Doyoung scoffs.

"So you think I suck—" Keita was about to bombard the other with a bucket of insults until he hears a certain name, a name that made him stunned at the moment.

"Annyeong, Sir Yedam!" Doyoung waves at the music teacher who's walking on the hallway as he heads to his next class. The teacher heard a voice from afar and looks at the field, only to see a brunette boy waving at him. He flashes his smile and waves back at boy. _Doyoung-ah, he's always doing his best_ , Yedam thought. He raises up his closed fist, hoping that the student knows what it means.

"OMO! He just wave back at me!" Doyoung haven't reached the their lap but now his cheeks are burning red as he cries in victory for winning the music teacher's attention.

"Nu-uh. HE's waving back at me" In the middle of his happiness he almost forgot the annoying creature beside him.

"Can you just shut the fuck up? You're ruining our moment" Doyoung looked back at Keita with disgust then focuses on running then realizes someone was pulling his hair out.

"This is for Doyoung, you horny ass bitch! Better back off because Sir Yedam is mine and mine alone!" Doyoung now grips Keita's arm who won't just let go off of his hair. _This bitch is really getting in my nerves for fucking real! To think he actually had a chance with Sir Yedam just because he got praised over his singing skills, fuck him for real! I can also do better than him to deserve his praise for myself!_ Doyoung grunts as he thought of some strategy to get back at the other as he suddenly pokes Keita's waist to distract him, in which it finally worked as he was surprised with the sudden tickle beside him.

"This is for Keita you obtuse rubber goose green moose guava juice giant snake birthday cake chocolate shake bitch—! Oh, I just hit a rapper note." Doyoung successfully charges at Keita's direction. The said boy fell down at the field and the perpetrator himself felt guilty at his aggressive response. Luckily, Keita didn't have any scratches but the only problem is, half of his shirt got mud stains on it. Now, his eyes flaming with anger and disgust, glares back at the boy who's shocked at the other's state, covers his mouth as he tries not to laugh at the situation.

_"gaesaekkiya—!" (son of a b*tch!)_ Before Keita stands up and retaliates, Doyoung never thought he'd scurried faster than before as he run for his life, while the said guy whose shirt is covered with mud stains starts dashing towards his direction.

On the other side, Junkyu and Yoshi is near towards the final lap, with Junkyu leading the spot. Looking at the other's back, Yoshi enjoyed the thought of playing the game as long as he could spend time with him. He actually never thought about winning his own competition for he'd do anything whatever Junkyu wishes to do, just scratch out swallowing a bullet. 

As the other is in his deep thoughts, Junkyu was almost near towards the goal. Each step, each sweat, and every breath he spent is now bearing its fruits as he hurriedly ran towards the goal. He's halfway there and yet, he should've looked straight ahead and didn't let temptation kick in if only, an image of a guy from a near bench hadn't caught by his eyes. Splashing the bottled water's contents all over his body, the guy shakes his head that it almost felt like in a slow motion manner, feeling the cold water run through his warm body.

The said guy folds up the sleeves in his soaked shirt, showing that biceps popping as he wipes it with a dry towel then proceeds to his head. He was about to lift the hem of his shirt if only he hadn't sense that hungry stare that bores through his body. He stares back at Junkyu, who's speed decreases at the distraction. Licking his lips once more, he slowly exposed half of his chest then bit his lip, making the runner gulp at the sight.

Junkyu has been occupied with indecent thoughts, both food and competition long forgotten as something between his legs starts to harden.

"Ya Junkyu! What are you doing? Move your ass up and claim your prize." Doyoung appears before him as he regains consciousness back in reality. He looked back at the place where he saw the sinful figure but sees nothing but the bench itself. Leaving the thoughts away, the two tries to catch up but in the end, Yoshi came first place, leaving Junkyu in second.

"I almost thought I wouldn't end up first in this race, the competition is too tight but I managed to win somehow," Yoshi speaks as he catches his breath, noticing the other's low-spirited expression as he approached him.

"I won't be able to get the food I want. Ahh, I feel so hungry right now," Junkyu pouts, both eyes looking down as he kicks small stones.

"Don't worry, my task isn't that much hard than what you think," Yoshi reassures, that gave a light of hope from Junkyu.

"Really? What is it?" Sometimes, curiosity really kills the cat. In Junkyu's case, the koala inside him came out. Both eyes and mouth wide open akin to that animal, Junkyu never thought about this coming but really, what can he do? He's the loser right? 

Oh, about Yoshi's command?

"Be mine. Be my boyfriend for an hour, Junkyu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you've reached the end of this chapter! thank you for reading, prepare to descend in the third and last chapter everyone 🙏
> 
> come and talk to me in [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/harutwohh) 🧡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NOTE : 
> 
> GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF HEAVY SMUT.
> 
> okay, this is not the first time I'm gonna tell this but before you read this chapter (and before you come at my ass) mind you that I already informed you that _all the characters in this fic is 20. IN THIS FIC, THEY'RE 20_ now if you're not convinced with this please save yourself from stress because I won't be able to help you with that. I just made this first fic tho I'll admit im not pretty good at it esp smuts lol (hope you enjoy this and together, let's descend 🤸)

_you've been warned..._

_"Nani ga tabetai no, Yocchi?" (What do you want to eat, Yoshi)_ Yoshi lightly chuckles at Junkyu's flawless acting, so he tries to match up with him.

_"Sou desu ne, hanbāgu steak wa dou dai?" (That's right. How about hamburg steak?)_ The word made Junkyu freaked out.

"Yoshi-ya that's too expensive!" Junkyu grunts, almost throwing a tantrum in the canteen while Yoshi continues to laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll be the one buying it." Yoshi pats Junkyu's head, reassuring him as they walk towards the counter.

The canteen isn't that much occupied by many students— some are eating in their respective rooms, some are studying for exams next week, Junkyu never thought about studying that day since he also read his books at home he could just easily remember the keywords to answer the questions.

And now here they are, settled down with a milk, two chocolate cornets and a single serving of Hamburg Steak, now getting eaten in the process by Yoshi. Junkyu slumped at the table and pouts, wishing he could have atleast a small bite from the food. Yoshi heard the other's stomach grumbling as Junkyu slowly rubs his stomach, in which he found it cute. Junkyu deeply sighed, not noticing that there's a spoonful of steak waiting for him. He opened his eyes and looks back at Yoshi, waiting for the others permission.

"Junkyu-shi, say Ah~" Without hesitation, Junkyu grabbed the opportunity as he shoves the spoon inside his mouth, not minding that they just shared an indirect kiss. That single bite became two and then three; it didn't take long before the plate was totally clean, even of crumbs.

_"Jal meokkesseubnida~" (Thanks for the food)_ With an empty plate, satisfaction on Junkyu's face still written across his soft features. The steak was deliciously good. He absentmindedly rubbed his belly as he sat in the canteen, not noticing the corner of his lip covered in steak sauce. 

Something sparked in Yoshi's mind. Slowly igniting, something long forgotten flared into life as he watched the other's joyful laugh rang clear towards him. He had never felt something like this in a long time. After his break up, he felt the other's concern and it helped him move on as the day goes by; he felt his heart beats the second time around thanks to Junkyu. He doesn't want to assume he had another love interest just because someone is paying attention to him. Whatever he's feeling right now, he wants to treasure it but first, he wants to confirm it.

Yoshi leaned closer to Junkyu's space. He stretched his hand towards the other's lip, barely brushes the other's soft pinkish lips as he wipes the residues by his thumb. Junkyu was shocked but felt embarrassed at his clumsiness.

"T-thank you for, y'know..." Junkyu shyly responded, looking down. He was suddenly hugged by the person beside him that made his eyes wide open.

"No. I should be the one thanking you. For helping me when the last of me is almost gone. For leading me the right way, everytime I felt down, you never made me frown. Thank you, Junkyu. Thank you" Yoshi hugged the other tightly but still gave him a space to breathe. Junkyu felt warm. It felt like home, like a dream come true.

"No problem," Junkyu slowly patted the taller's back. Something inside him broke a little, picturing the tall and handsome man crying, and he wondered why this man had to suffer this much, given his kind nature. The last thing he wanted to do is to hurt him but whatever Yoshi feels about him, the actions and gestures he makes to brighten up his day, Junkyu's afraid those efforts won't be sufficient enough for the other to be reciprocated with just a thank you.

"Can you meet me at the playground later after school? I want to tell you something." Yoshi lets go first and looks at Junkyu's eyes, searching for the other's permission. As Junkyu stares back, eyes filled with neutrality but mentally permeated with uncertainty, he didn't know how to break it with a guy who just recently got his heart broken. Junkyu finally nodded, not sure of what would happen once their class ends.

"Great! Then I'll wait for you later"

\-----------------------

"Care to tell me what happened earlier at lunch break? Doyoung spilled something to me."

It's afternoon. The class just ended and the sun's about the set. Everyone's packing their bags, some fixed their desks before heading out, Mashiho really had to be the one to ask since he never trusted Doyoung's findings as he stand by for Junkyu's statement.

"Nothing. It was just a friendly competition between Yoshi and me. I had to act as his boyfriend in an hour and, nothing much to discuss about it." Junkyu straightforwardly replied because there's nothing really to hide. Not in Doyoung's watch.

"Oh really?! Did he kissed you or something intimate happened?" Juyeong intervenes, just finished chatting with someone in his phone, looks up as he tried to join in a conversation he's not even included.

"Uhh, nothing? None of the sort. Just a friendly hug." Junkyu clarified. "I'm surprised you attend the last period Juyeongie," 

"O-of course I would! I'm a scholar as same as you Kyu. I'd never skip a class ever in my whole life unless it's important," Juyeong defenses, but still got a two pair of eyes looking suspiciously at his response. He averted the sharp gazes as he looks at the time in his phone. _How to get away with the confrontation step 1 activated_

"Guys, I think I have to go right now, Daniel just told me he has a lot of things to discuss with me in regards with sports club matters and to study as well, for the finals." Juyeong hurriedly grabs his bag and heads out of the room. The two shakes their head in disbelief, knowing Juyeong he's bad at lying and has his thoughts and emotions readable like an open book. Once again, Mashiho faces Junkyu.

"As much as I want to interrogate you at this instance, I too have to study for the finals next week. I can't afford to have lower grades over a drama that im curious with." Mashiho stands up, about to take his leave but puts his hand from Junkyu's shoulder.

"If there's something you wanted to say, anything that bothers and concerns you, my phone is always on for you. Don't hesitate to hit me up ok?" Junkyu nods, tries to reassure his friend who's still worried about him. He knew Mashiho, other than being academically competitive and a considerate friend, he'd rather choose to not bother him than to tell anything he keeps or else he might just end up spilling everything.

_Maybe he's right after all..._

Junkyu finally walks down the stairs, pure silence and nothing but the clack of his shoes can be heard. He changes his shoes in the cupboard, mind ready to reject someone as he strolled all the way outside with a heavy heart to carry and then something, someone pulled him from the dark alley, his heart pounds like those train on the tracks, eyes tightly shut as he's afraid on what's to come.

"Have you had your fun now?" His frightened state has somehow shifted into a stable one. He knows this voice. The voice that only he could recognize, the voice that makes him submit as he waits for the other's command, A deep and manly voice; Whose voice that makes Junkyu scream his name at night.

"W-what's with you today, H-Haruto?" Junkyu tried to keep his breathing steady. He could feel the tension between them. When the other stopped talking and stared into his eyes he held his gaze for as long as he could. It broke him. He had to look away. He began to ramble nervously to fill the replete silence.

"You're really...testing my patience, aren't you?" Haruto had to harshly grab Junkyu's cheeks with his large hands to get his attention back then pressed his lips from the other. It was aggressive, sloppy and messy. He's like a beast who finally found his prey and devours it right after a long drought.

Junkyu never had the chance to breathe as he's completely occupied with Haruto's tongue, hungrily tasting every side of his mouth. He played along with Haruto's, their soft flesh now fighting for dominance. Junkyu tries to bite Haruto's lower lip, and he succeeded; Only to rile up this beast more as he got his tongue sucked deliciously. Junkyu felt weak on how Haruto handles him. He never experienced to be in charge once he's entrapped with his dom's grasp. He can't help but to give in to the pleasure as he hooks his arms from the other's neck, closing any gap that lacks in between. No holds barred, he angles his thick thigh on Haruto's large crotch and rubs on it, the other sending manly moans as he cups Junkyu's ass, giving it a harsh squeeze and spank in return.

As they parted, a string of their shared saliva still connected, panting as they ran out of breath. Haruto looked at Junkyu's state; swollen and shiny red lips from their previous activity, his eyes glistening with tears, and his pants nearly wet on sight. He look so fucked right now Haruto could just strip him naked and ram into his ass hard and raw, not giving a fuck on whoever caught them screwing in a dark alley.

"You came untouched by just getting your mouth tongue fucked and having your ass groped? You're such a good slut for me y'know," Junkyu whines as he was degraded by his lover, squirming at the feeling of a dick throbbing in his thigh.

"You want this?" Haruto menacingly grins, grinding his proud member towards Junkyu's thigh, making the latter whimper at the thought of a cock being offered right after him. There's no turning back. He kneeled down, looking at the big tent on the other's pants, salivating at the sight. He felt so shameless but the boldness in him win over as his tongue lapped on Haruto's fully clothed dick, his mouth shapes an O as he playfully sucked the tip. He looks up at Haruto, whose brows are knitted while looking intensely back at his pure wide innocent eyes.

_"A-ahh...michigesseo.." (i'm going crazy)_ Haruto looks up, letting out a deep but loud moan, his hand maneuvers Junkyu's head towards his shaft, shoving the other's face some more while the latter is eager enough to taste on what's about to burst in his pants. If this keeps on going, Haruto might not be able to stop himself from sticking his dick inside his sub's throat. Thankfully, he managed to pull out Junkyu's head for savoring his cock, leaving evident wet marks in his pants.

"You liked the snippet, slut?" Haruto studied Junkyu's face, _still fuckable as usual but this time, he looked...desperate. desperate..for my cock_ , Haruto chuckled deeply at his thoughts. He scooped Junkyu up and claims his lips once more, waking him up from his dazed and confused state. As they part, Junkyu remembers something he should've done earlier before his boyfriend dragged him from the alley.

"R-ruto-kun, you see..I have to go to Yoshi a—!" 

"You're gonna come with me and that's an order you stupid disobedient slut!" Haruto chokes Junkyu, his voice filled with authority as he nods immediately. He felt weak within Haruto's grasp, he can't calm his serious state other than pleasing the beast with his body. He complied with Haruto's command as he let himself get dragged by the male in his car parked meters away, bringing Junkyu all the way to his unit, leaving the promised meeting aside.

\---------- _heavy smut ahead. proceed with caution_

Wanton moans.

Squelching.

Skin slapping.

Ragged breathing.

Bed creaking.

These various sounds filled up the room, as the air gets thicker, the night inevitably falls. Across the window, an obscene view was displayed, only for the moon and heaven's sight to see. A constellation of stars shining brightly against the sapphire backdrop of the sky, giving them light as they rode towards the highway to the heavens. 

Underneath the moonlight, in a room where only the two of them can produce a beautiful melody, Haruto comfortably lie in his king-sized bed, both hands on the back of his head, looking at his dick disappear being swallowed by Junkyu's ass.

"Hmnggg....h-hAah—! t-too big-!" Junkyu rolls his eyes, tongue protruding, letting those drool drip at the taller's perfectly toned chest. He arched his back and humps on the other's dick like a champ as if he was riding a horse, his hole deliciously clenches at the big girth prodding his insides. Haruto can't help but to pick up the pace, pistons his hips faster, gripping the other's buttcheeks as both of their thrusts meets.

"F-fuck K-kyu...so tight..! So fucking good to me...riding my cock like a good slut that you are" Haruto licks his lips as he was feeling the moment, both hands clawing Junkyu's waist as he gives in to the pleasure, burying his dick deeper towards the warm cavern. Junkyu moaned louder after hearing the other's praise, his prostate gets abused many times but his mind was rather more focused on how good it felt inside his tummy, a small bulge peeking outside, messing up his mind as he proceeds to grind harder on this monster cock while curling his toes, basking in the pleasure.

"P-please.." Junkyu pleads. Haruto waits for the older to respond, but to no avail. Haruto gets impatient as he spanked the other's ass hard, enough to make his slut sob in pain.

"Speak your emotions into words, slut. What is it?" The japanese uttered his deepest commanding voice, as his tight grip against Junkyu's thighs starts to bruise, waiting for his response.

"P-please t-touch me...S-senpai it h-hurts..." Junkyu places his hands towards the taller's broad shoulders, alternatively stroking and squeezing it lightly.

"After what you did earlier? Do you think you deserve to be touched huh slut?" Haruto sticks his dick deep inside harshly and made sure to see his cock bulges outside the smaller's stomach, in which made the latter opens his eyes wider and chokes at the sudden stretch. H-he's reaching my w-womb already..so good, Junkyu thought as he cried in pleasure. 

"Kyu was just a-acting...i-it's not what you th—hngk—!"

"You blatantly flirt with Yoshinori in front of me and you call that just an acting?! You really did think i would touch you after that huh?" Haruto dug his nails a bit deeper towards the older's thighs and stopped thrusting while Junkyu, hair all messed up, sweat trickling in his forehead along with his half lidded eyes, realized Haruto was watching his actions without him noticing his presence. Haruto removes his slicked shaft from the wet and warm hole, making the other startled at the sudden halt.

"N-no..! Don't pull out...." clenching on nothing but air, bucket of tears were evidently cascading through his chubby cheeks, showing off his pouty, kissable lips with those puppy eyes— it never failed to make everyone fall for him, including Haruto himself, making his dick twitch at the thought of corrupting his doll more and more. Junkyu grabs Haruto's dick and attempts to insert it in his puckered hole once again, but his advances were abruptly stopped as he felt another sting in his ass and a hand tightly grabs his cheeks, making him writh in pain.

"Did I told you to touch me? Are you being a bad girl right now Kyu? can't even last a day without having my cock thrusted in you huh slut?" Haruto grinned menacingly with his dark gaze as he saw how Junkyu squirmed at his ministrations.

"I-i'm sh-orry sh-shenpai...K-kyu..mm K-kyu has been a b-bad girl.." The poor Junkyu tried to compose his own words but eventually fails as another batch of fat tears slowly falls down along with his hiccups acting up, he really looked as miserable as a child getting his favorite toys taken away by his parents. He really did angered Haruto but the taller can't help but to feel bad for his Kyu to suffer like this. He just wants to learn his lesson for being such a naughty boy in their campus, knowing every guys' attention was always on him yet still acts as innocent and oblivious as a child with a sleeping devil residing his soul. The japanese finally loosened up his bruising grip and gently catches off the latter's tears with his thumb as it was on the verge of falling again.

"Can you promise senpai you'd be a good girl this time?" Haruto gives off a calm face and a reassuring smile this time, it's enough for our cute lil sub to whine at the sight and to entrust his everything with all his might and make it pretty tight for this beautiful guy. Junkyu willingly nods as he waits for the dom's command.

"Can you turn your back and hold both of your legs up for me, pretty? Senpai wants to do bent spoon right now" that angelic smile has now turned into a devilish grin as Haruto starts to caress the sub's thighs up to his waist, sending electric response towards Junkyu. He obeyed the taller's command as he starts to lay his back on Haruto's hard-built chest, feeling it rising and falling. As he slowly lifts his legs up, he could see Haruto's member— lube-slicked, veiny, lengthy with an angry red tip erupting small droplets of precum. Not that hairy but emits a strong, manly pungent smell enough to drive him crazy. Lastly, his ~~dragon~~ balls. Junkyu's _source of life_. Without these balls he highly doubted he couldn't live without getting a taste or a shot from the taller's dick without sucking the yummy seeds fully deep in its roots. ~~He can't believe he just scrutinized the older's dick~~ He was strucked with the member standing proudly than his.

He couldn't find no better words to define how his cute cock looked like other than small and useless other than being a secretion of his cum. The only thing he could brag about is his heavenly visuals, pouty and kissable lips with a fuckable mouth you could sink deep in it, a thick, milky thighs and plump ass— he describes himself as a canvas, waiting for someone to taint and paint him beautifully.

How his hole being pretty tight still remains a mystery after being stretched countless times by his boyfriend, Haruto were always in euphoric state, never really sure but he knew goes up in utopia the moment he breached his hole and soiled it white as many times as he can; he was sacred but literally waiting to be corrupted. 

He felt so small under Haruto's embrace and he found it mysteriously cute ~~and his asset~~. Junkyu noticed there's a large mirror, in front of them, in which he never noticed because he never played with Haruto without feeling the existence of excitement and thrill lurking in the darkness but this night, as the moon shines so bright, feeling a bit breeze outside the window, looking at their current state from the mirror, it felt right.

and thrilling.

and exciting.

cock-throbbing.

mouth-watering.

These thoughts clouded Junkyu's mind, not noticing what the taller said untill he comes back into his senses once he felt something big inserted in his cunt and is now poking his stomach. He looked closely how that humongous cock goes inside and out in his butt painfully slow as he moaned louder than a minute ago.

"How you like that, slut? Like being rammed slowly with my cock hm? you like what you see in front of you huh?" Junkyu's toe curled at Haruto's remarks as he gripped the sub's ass wide open while he thrusts his big member slowly, making sure how the smaller would react to his actions.

"N-not even t-thrilling...F-FASTER—ah-!" His words are suddenly taken aback as he felt another hard slap in his bruised ass cheeks, a tight grip, and a loud sound of skin slapping echoed through the wall, Junkyu can't help but feel helpless as he could only lift both of his legs and watch how Haruto's dick goes in and out of his tight ass hole.

"You don't get to tell me what to do dumb slut! I'm your senpai, remember? You only have one job to do, and that is to obey me!" 

"Mmhph...y-yess s-senpai—AHH!"

Junkyu squirmed at the thought of getting his hole filled up again as he felt the older's dick gets bigger than before. Feeling he's about to reach his limit, he tightened up his cunt, expecting Haruto to receive his message as he finally speaks in older's native tongue.

_"S-senpai, m-ou gamannhh d-dekinaihh...i-ikasete k-kure.." (i can't hold it no more longer senpai, please let me come)_ Junkyu softly pleads to his dom, crying as he tries not to come without Haruto's consent. He slowly turns his head back, hoping the other would grant his request as he's starting to see white, uttering guttural moans, making Haruto gasp as his blood rushed through his crotch, feeling the mutual sensation from the sub.

_"O-ore mou d-da...i-sshoni i-ikou zze...!" (me too...let's come together)_ Haruto finally grants his request, as he kissed the smaller sloppily, teeth clashing while their tongues lick everything all over the place. Both of their hearts stammering and beating loudly, the pair finally met their end as they moaned loudly, not giving a fuck around the neighborhood.

Junkyu arching his back and rolls his eyes upward, his mind lost in the paradise as his orgasm ripped through him while Haruto picks up the pace deliciously faster, chasing his climax as he released his hot, milky seeds from the korean boy. 

Junkyu moved his hips more, loving the feeling of his belly stuffed as the older continues to spurt loads of sperm, evidently throbbing inside as the bulge keep seeking more and more of Junkyu's womb, making his sub inflate like a pregnant woman. 

"Ahh...ruto-kun's babies...filling my insides.." Junkyu released his grip on the sheets, as he finally rubs his tummy slowly, thoughts clouded with the others' dick, feeling his stomach grew a bit bigger as it was filled by Haruto's cum, his dick still inside as it starts to become flaccid so he slowly pulled out at Junkyu's ass, whines at the feeling of clenching nothing but air as he farts out a cum, blocking its leakage by his fingers. Haruto carefully plops Junkyu down beside him, caging the twink in his embrace. The blissful yet orgasmic look Junkyu did made Haruto's dick to go on another round.

"I'm sorry" those were the first words Junkyu ever said.

"It wasn't intentional. About the Yoshi thing. It's just that... it's just...I did it because you were ignoring my advances the whole week..I thought I might just put an act in front of you to...to pay attention on me too.." The sub was sniffing as he finally confessed his reasons and admits his fault for making his Ruto jealous on purpose. Haruto felt his genuine apology as he felt his lower chest a bit wet at the latter's tears smudging in it. Junkyu faced Haruto in a teary-eyed expression, those cute puppy eyes not failing to show, with his red, swollen and bitten pouty lips.

_"Nee, yurushite kureru, Haruto-kun?" (will you forgive me, Haruto?")_ At that moment, Haruto felt that he was the luckiest guy on Earth to own a boy like him, to own his firsts, and to claim his love, he felt bad for keeping this relationship from the others. He knew Junkyu can't keep his mouth shut for long but he's trying, trying to keep their relationship on going behind these curtains that they put themselves onto. With all these games Junkyu played yet Haruto's the one who always win him over, the pair found this kind of play exciting as long as they get to fuck each other at the end.

"Yes baby, I would always forgive you. I apologize for the sudden shift in my attitude for the upcoming exams but I promise to return back all the love you gave me after this week is done. We both know what to prioritize first right?" Haruto smiled at Junkyu, gently wiping the other's tears as he adores every inch of his existence. Junkyu shortly tilted his head and stuffed his face on his dom's hard chest, sniffing more and more of his scent.

"Eung. Tests before sex." Junkyu responds, making Haruto lightly chuckle at his choice of words. He softly straightened Junkyu's disheveled hair, soaked by sweat in their recent activity. He never admits it yet but he won't ever last a day without getting a single sniff from Junkyu's sweet strawberry scent, crossing out the fruit itself; he'd rather eat the one who wears this scent. Junkyu never looked this ethereal right before Haruto's eyes though they already fucked countless times, did quickies from the mall and in library hall, there's something different with him this time it almost made Haruto cried for not noticing how beautiful his boyfriend is.

"Next time, don't ever flirt with Yoshi or anyone around but me ok? I love you." Junkyu nods, tilting up his head, raising up his lips to meet Haruto's. They kissed, from a peck it became sloppy, long and overdue, teeth clashing, tongue sucking and lip locking, wanting for more until they ran out of breath. There's a trace of their shared saliva as they part, almost getting hard at the sight but the two knew better when to stop at night. They smiled at each other, being grateful to have each other's side, living in secret but enjoyed the thrill, the latter finally concluded.

"I love you too." He embraced Junkyu lightly as they felt tired and let the drowsiness kick in as they finally drift off in a damn cold night, both bodies keeping them warm, awaits for a better morning that has yet to come.

\-------------  
end...?  
\-------------

"You think he's gonna come?" A boy opens the cap of a bottled green tea, his hand offering to Yoshinori. The sun's about to go down yet the one whom Yoshi waits for hasn't come. 

"What are you talking about?" Yoshi asks, drinking almost half of the contents of the liquid. The other smirked as he scoots closer to the blonde guy.

"You know who it is. Junkyu, am I right?" Yoshi gave the other a confusing look but nods at his response. 

"You see, he already left the school and took a different route on his way home without crossing in this playground, with some other guy," he playfully soothes the taller's back as his arms made its way towards his neck. Yoshi, who's been scrolling randomly at his phone, suddenly stopped.

"Sorry to break it to you, he's not gonna come here,"

"T-then thank you for informing me, I should go on my way no—" As he stands up on the bench he's sitting in, Yoshi felt weird at the moment. His vision starts to blur, thoughts became fuzzy, and his dick starts to feel funny. He sat at the bench again. Now his forehead puckered into deep folds and his eyebrows were lifted, trying to understand his current situation as he massages the side of his forehead. He only ate steak with Junkyu at the noon but he never felt like this earlier. _Was it..._

"Is it finally kicking in?" The boy sits on Yoshi's lap, looking at the shocked state of the taller. He grinned, knowing the substance would make any people stunned once it is consumed. Yoshi's cheeks felt hot, sweat dripping on his forehead. His breathing fastened at the sudden grind of the boy's butt, making him hard at the moment. 

"You know, I can help you with that"

"Y-yes p-please" With that said, the boy whispered at Yoshi's ear, with all these close contacts the taller can't contain his emotions very well as he starts to moan at what the other said.

_"ja, sono ochinchin wo watashi no manko wo mechakucha ni shite kure." (Then fuck my p*ssy with that dick of yours)_ The boy in his pink locks said, as he cupped the other's dick, his tongue slowly licking all the way down to his neck. Then something snapped at Yoshi. It was at this moment the boy thought he got the taller by his neck, he fucked up.

"You know there's a large bush around here, Mashiho?" Yoshi grinned menacingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it here? thanks ig? Lol thank you for finishing this fic. This was supposed to be one shot but idk what came through my mind and chopped it into three but I finally made it! hoped this satisfies you and remember, this is just a FIC. ok? ; )
> 
> edit: this was the last chapter (I was just having some problems with my browser and I can't afford to stress it more for I was busy in life _and grinding in a game tho_ take care~ I don't know when will I get motivation to post another. till next time bye 👋


End file.
